vulmisfandomcom-20200213-history
Gluxians
Gluxians are seen as an evil race by many people, both because of their physical appearance and their history of interfering in the evolution of many of the races in Morolis. These people are the oldest living race thus far and have inborn physic abilities as well. It was originally the gluxians who developed mental implants to allow other races to use physic abilities. Sectosphere The gluxian home world was once a forest world dominated by predators. They were easily silenced by the minds of the early gluxians since even back then they were capable of developing physic abilities. Nowadays Sectosphere is a sprawling metropolis without an inch of surface forest left. All greenery is grown deep beneath the planet's surface sole for the purpose of growing fruit, crops, and the production of oxygen. Physiology Drones: Drones are young gluxians who learn basic tasks through either educational videos or mental instructions. Through the first five years they can grow to be around three feet tall. Drones preform basic tasks for the older gluxians, usually for their parents. During this phase a gluxian has no mouth, ears, and their eyes are solid black. They can only see in black and white. They only have four fingers on each hand, and no toes whatsoever. At this stage of life they don't have hearts. Drones are also quite fragile when compared to Vangards. Their bones could be compared to wood and their skin is thinner than a small animal's. This phase only lasts nineteen years. Mouths and irises slowly form during the final year of dronehood. Vangards: Vangards are the first stage of adult gluxians. This phase allows the cranium to grow larger, ears to form, three toes to form on each foot, another finger to grow on each hand, and muscles to develop. All of this happens within the first two years and won't take any longer than three years. It's during this time that a gluxian usually finds its purpose. Some will even find a cabal or "family" as the humans call it. Their skin gets tougher and claws start to grow. During this stage a single heart begins to grow. Gluxians who develop psychic abilities will start to develop glowing veins on or near their craniums as well. As they get on in years their skin only gets tougher. This phase lasts for five hundred and seventy-nine years. During the last year of the Vangard phase their craniums again begin to expand and wrinkles start to develop. Elders: Elders are the final stage of a gluxian's life. Their irises disappear and their once black eyes turn completely white. Their gray skin turns pale. Their skin conforms more to their bone structure and their muscle mass is reduced greatly. Those who previously didn't have psychic powers will now begin developing them. Those who did have such powers during the vangard phase will only become stronger mentally. Skin starts to sag and their eye sockets begin to darken. Black pigmentation can sometimes occur if a gluxian sustained any scarring or had to undergo surgery earlier in life. While they might have the appearance of being fragile, Elders are anything but. Some elders have been able to take a direct shot from an exo firearm to the forehead and survive without surgery. During this stage a second heart begins to develop. Mentality Even the youngest of drones are able to speak to one another telepathically. In this way every gluxian is a psychic, but no one really sees it this way. Another aspect of a gluxian's mentality is the ability to form cabals. These cabals are a sort of hive mind where each person can communicate with another no matter how much distance is between them. Some see this as a violation of privacy and choose not to form or join a cabal. History Society and Culture Cabals are nearly everything in gluxian society. Psychics outside their race are rarely allowed to join them. Wealthy families, corporation, private companies, etc. are usually incorporated with some sort of cabal. Beyond the cabals, gluxians have a sort of technocracy since whenever a problem arises they always send the most appropriate candidate to deal with it. They also don't believe in learning from studying, but by doing. Apprenticeships are seen as greater than a degree from a school. Science and technology are put above most of every other kind of research since the gluxians aren't able to develop cancer or other serious ailments that other races can. Lifespan If they're careful in life, a gluxian can live to be around three thousand years old. Category:Morolis Races